Lure of Inocence
by The Chaotic Ones
Summary: My first Vampire fan fic! Yamico are vampires while YugiHikari's are .... well Hikari's! starts a little slow, but its good, we promise! RR Please! BTW! Anzu torture and death!
1. chapter One

Aaries: Please dont kill me for starting another story!!!!   
  
Angel: she feels its her way to make up for her mistake in Legacy of Darkness...   
  
Chaos: I still cant believe you retyped all of chapter three!!! You are a moron and a fool!!!  
  
Aaries: flatery will get you no were.... *sarcastic obviously*  
  
PR: PleaseohPlease readthis storry!!! itsthe oneYami-chanhas beenso amused with..  
  
Aaries: is it me or is that slowing down when it talks?  
  
Chaos: Its slowing down... how intresting..  
  
Darkness was a plaple force for those who fought it, mainfesting itself through the creatures of the night. The Demons, the Wraiths, the goblens and the Vampires. All darkness longs for the light, longs for the inocence and purity found only in the light.   
  
Those fitghting the darkness used this weakness against them lureing them in with the inocent ones as bait . Many of the dark races perished this way, being destroyed by the Hunters who lay in wait as they homed in on thier Prey. The goblens, Wraiths, and the Demons died out over the years, but the vampires persisted. Enhanced so far beyond human senses it was hard for them not to find the traps and they would normaly escape, with the "bait" in tow.   
  
Finaly, unable to destroy the last children of darkness through the tried and true methoods, the Hunters waged an all out war under the surface of society. Using that mask of civility to hide themselves from the ones who they meant to trap, the Hunters and the Vampires fought for many centurys.   
  
The Vampires were good, surviving long past the times when the hunters had hoped to destroy them, but the Hunters were better. Developing senses that would let them detect the vampires before the vampires could detect them, they gained the upperhand in the war. After ages of war the Hunters finaly believed their job done and began to return to their peacefull ways. Others knew better.   
  
A fraction of the Hunters gatherd the Hikari's, those of the light who were bonded with the Vampires, and Using them as bait lured the Vampires in one by one. Unable to destroy the Vampires who had Hikari's, they sealed them away before murdering the Hikari's who had only begun their lives again. The curse used to seal the vampires was one that required that the Inocents of the world return in order to free the acursed creatures of darkness.   
  
Most of the remaining hunters disbanded, and those that were left vowed never to alow the Vampires to return. For generations the Hunters killed the Hikari's each time they were reborn, untill the Hunters practicaly became extint.   
  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
Motou Yugi, or just Yugi to his few friends was bored sitting in class and waiting for the bell to ring. There were only so many times he could read the same book over and over again.   
  
Small and light for fifteen, Yugi was constanly being picked on by bullies as were his friends Ryou and Malik. Quiet Yugi also had problems talking to people other than his closest friends. After the bell finaly rang, Yugi ran to meet his friends who were waiting for him down the hall. Silently unanimous they mad their way to Maliks house finding strength in numbers.   
  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
Yami began to awaken, the bloodlust in him running high. Imortal King of the Vampires, he would never die as long as he held the Vampires sun, an amulet of unknown power. The power was not enough to free him and his last followers from the curse that the Hunters cast, or save the Lights that they fought for. Traped in a cave, Yami had placed the last of his followers under a sleep spell that would last untill the Hikaris returned. If now was that time, he would finaly extract revenge on the Hunters for killing them in front of the traped Vampires.   
  
Looking around Yami saw his second, Seto, begin to awaken. Not long after wards Bakura and Marik began to awaken as well. As fate would have it all were rivals of his own power, but that was to be expected as Hikari's gave their lights imense power boosts.   
  
"Why has the curse been broken?" Seto asked, ever the sensable one.   
  
"Yes, do enlighten us, oh mighty King." Marik said sarcasticly.   
  
"Cut the dramatics." Yami snaped at him, as much to make it known who had the power as out of anoyance. "We are free now, and it is time to again go into the world. Come." Yami said, going toward the front of the acursed cave.   
  
Steping out, Yami was greeted by the noonday sun as it washed over his skin. The vampire basked in the feeling of the sun as his rage and bloodlust quieted. He could feel the others near him doing the same, and knew that they were much calmer now.   
  
"Come, there is a city in the distance." Yami said starting off in the direction of the sprawling metropolis. "We feed tonight."   
  
***~~~***  
  
Several hours later when the Vampires finaly reached the city, they were astounded by the seize of it.   
  
"What demonic Hell is this?!?!" Seto demanded, looking to the huge bueldings that seemed to span the earth and touch the sky. Though the city had seemed large from afar but upclose it was imposibly big. The sun sat low on the horizon now and Yami could feel the bloodlust and rage rising in him again.   
  
"Spread out and find your teritorys." Yami said. "And when you've fed, find new clothing to mach this era."   
  
With that the Vampires split, each heading in a diferent direction. By nature the vampires were a verry territorial race, prefering to hunt in solitary they were quick to anger if they found another vampire in their teritory. When a vampire found a dead body in thier teritory that they did not kill, it was simply a matter of retribution. The ofended vampire would search out the agressor and they would try to kill each other. Normaly this resulted in one or two less vampires, but Yami wasnt worried about fatalitys tonight, not in this large of a city.   
  
However Yami was not a fool and quickly realized that he and his followers would stand out badly in their current mode of dress. Their cloths had aged far worse than they, and were now literaly rags that were a few hundred years old. Looking at the people he walked among, Yami made his selection. Waiting in the shadows for his prey to seperate from her friends Yami watched those around him. When the sun was long gone and the need for blood was almost overwhelming Yami was almost ready to find an easyer meal when she seperated at last and was on her way down a dark aley. Grining like the chershire cat Yami moved in for the kill.   
  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**   
  
Mazki Anzu was on her way home from hanging with her friends when she began to feel uneasy. To her it seemed that the shadows were stalking her, but being the bimbo she was it was easy for her to ignore the feeling of forboding. The suberbs werent that bad, but with the crime rate on the rise it would have been more prudnent for the girl to take the bus home. Anzu wasnt worried though because she is a stupid bimbo. ((Aaries: alright alright!!! im done with the anzu bashing!!!))   
  
Turning to look behind her she didnt realize that there was someone in front of her untill she bumped into him and droped her purse. "OH!! Im sorry!" she said quickly turning toward him.   
  
"Its quite alright miss." he said, picking her purse up and handing it to her. Slightly mollified she accepted it, and took a moment to look at the boy in front of her. He was as tall as she was with blond spikes framing his slender face around crimson eyes that seemed to lure her in. The rest of his hair was black with ruby highlights that shone in the lamplight.   
  
Looking away she thought of how much he reminded her of a dork at school, only much cuter. "Thank you." She said quietly, suddenly shy.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her, and Anzu blushed looking down.   
  
"I'm fine." she mumbled feeling a little disy and wondering why.   
  
"Its alright to tell the truth you know." He said and Anzu heard a change in his deep voice. Looking up into his face again Anzu wanted to scream and run, Terrified. His eyes, so calm and beutifull a moment ago, were now glowing bloody red and he wore an expresion of feral glee that planely showed his two inch long fangs.   
  
Anzu wanted to scream and run, but was paralyzed as he reached out and grabed her shoulders.   
  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**   
  
As he fed, Yami searched the girls mind and took all of the information he could about this world. When he was satisfied he droped her lifeless corpse and sliped into the shadows.   
  
Feeling much better now that he had fed, Yami began to look around for cloths. The girls memory clarified that the short skirt she wore and the sleevless neckless top she wore would not be suitable for him.   
  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
Well we've worked on this for a few weeks now and there will be at least three weeks worth of updates because we already typed in a lot of it that we have written in our trapper keeper of Doom.   
  
Aaries: Please let me know what you think of this. I am going to continue on it regardless of what ppl think, but it would be nice to think ppl like it.   
  
Angel: And with that, please read and Review.   
  
Chaos: especialy Review...   
  
PR: reviewsareourlifeblood!! 


	2. chapter Two

Aaries: WOW!!!! Five reviewers that realy seemed to like this!!!   
  
Angel: whatever.... Yami is going to kill you verry painfully.   
  
Chaos: YEA!!!!!!!!!!!! Lets get this over with!!!!   
  
Aaries: You don love me... * is crying*   
  
PR: DISCLAIMER: wedontownYugioh!!!! DontsueorallyouwillgetisaREBDplushie!!!!   
  
Angel: and maybe not even that if I have any say in the matter....   
  
*********************  
  
Yugi was late leaving Maliks at almost eleven thirty and hurried as fast as he could to get home. Yugi lived about a twenty minut run from Maliks, but he couldnt run the whole way because of how weak he was. Passing an aley way that marked the halfway point, Yugi slowed down to a walk so he could catch his breath.   
  
"Well lookie lookie, what 'ave we here?" A cruel deep voice said, and looking up Yugi saw a large thug emerge from the shadows.   
  
"Looks like a little boy running home to mommy." another voice behind him said, and turning Yugi saw another thug behind him.   
  
"Are they letting little kids wander the streets by themselves now?" thug one said, and Yugi decided to try to cross the street to get away from them.   
  
He was cut off by thug two, to ran over to stop him. "Now were do ya think yer goin kid? Me an my friend feel like yer dissen us."   
  
"Yea, and we dont like to be dissed." Thug one said.   
  
"P..please.. stop. I..I have to g.et home..." Yugi said, stutering.   
  
"Awww... we was right, da little boy is missen his mommy." Thug one said, pulling out a knife. "Now what can ya give us to ensure that yas get home safe.   
  
Yugi shook his head, terrified. "I d..dont ha..ve anything o..of v..va..lue...." Yugi said as he felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes.   
  
"Ats jus to bad isnt it?" the thug said bringing down his knife where Yugi had been just a second before. With an adrenalyn rush that was uncharacteristic Yugi dodged under the bullies swinging arm and began running as fast as he could in the direction he thought his home was in.   
  
He knew he couldnt out run them but he didnt want to die, he just couldnt!! Yugi didnt know what it was, but there was something he waited for, some reason he wanted to live!! Running with all his might Yugi searched for a way out.   
  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
Yami stood on a rooftop, waiting for prey to wander into the street below. Hearing a comotion further down the street Yami went to investigate. A smaller boy was running from two men who looked verry angry, and Yami was surprised to see that the boy was a smaller replica of himself. Stuned for a moment and hopeing it ment what he thought it did, Yami didnt react to the two men following the boy untill one of them threw something at the small one.   
  
The boy screamed out, and Yami could smell fresh blood on the breez.   
  
"Stupid fucking kid!" Yami heard one of the men say as he kicked the boy in the side making the small one wimper.   
  
The boy was curled on his side, and as Yami heard the boy cry out he felt the urge to slowly and painfull kill the two men who now stood over the boy. Jumping down quickly Yami slamed into the man closest to him making the man stumble away from the boy. "Excuse me." He said, punching him in the face.   
  
"Holey shit!!!" the man said stumbling back and clutching at his broken bleeding nose.   
  
"No." Yami said chuckling, and cracking his knuckles added "Most definetly not Holey."   
  
"What the Fuck!?!?!?" the one with the bloody nose demanded, seeing Yami's fangs as he smirked.   
  
"You's goin down!!!" the other one yelled charging Yami with his own knife. It proved to be a large mistake that the man would never make again. Snaping the mans neck, Yami threw the lifeless corpse away and turned to the other man who took one look at his friend before turning a trying to run. Yami easily caught him and broke his neck too.   
  
Turning then to the boy Yami realized that he was a complete inocent, more specificaly his Hikari. Yugi lay where he had fallen, curled around his knees crying. Yami realized that the boy hadnt seen any of what had occurd. Thinking quickly, Yami tosed the bodys into a nearby ally before aproaching the inocent. Yami realized almost imedatly that it was a mistake because the smell of the boys blood was driving him crazy.   
  
*(*Just a taste...*)* his instincts told him, and Yami drew the helpless boy to him and began to lap the pooled blood from the hollows in the clothing around the wound before removing the knife and licking the blood directly from there. Yami felt Yugi stiffen in his arms and begine to wimper. "Shhhhhh... Aya Katha, Aya Se Kath Ne. (( Sleep LittleOne, Sleep My Little Light))" Yami began to chant to his frightend light, sinking the boy into a light trance. Gently kissing the wounded shoulder, then moving to the shoulder and leaving a trail of kisses to the corner of Yugi's lips, Yami released the young light and faded back into the shadows, watching as the boy came out of his trance and looking around frightend took off running down a street.   
  
Yami followed him to a house that still had all the lights on even this late at night where a man and a woman were yelling about something. Landing on the roof, Yami sensed that it was a privat residence and so he couldnt enter without an invitation of somekind by the ancient laws that bound his kind. Knowing there was nothing else he could do here and now, Yami returned to where he left the bodys of the men he had slaughterd and taking their clothing set out to find his fellow vampires.   
  
*************************  
  
Angel: Hope you like it!!!  
  
Aaries: and before I forget!!! Big thankies to Crouching Tigress, The Ring's Spirit, SoulDreamer, crazytomboy1, and mud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Chaos: Yea!!! you inspired her to update faster than she would have!!!   
  
PR: herecomes the shamless SElf PLug!!!!!  
  
Please read, or re read in some cases (maybe) Dark Legacy, I redid the third chapter, so its longer and explains more!!!! Ja ne~ 


	3. chapter Three

Aaries: WELCOME BACK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel: here she goes again....  
  
Aaries: thank you all for reviewing!!!! There were only four of you this chapter but thats ok!!!! *starts handing out REBD plushies to those who reviewed while signaling Chaos*  
  
Chaos: *is reading cue cards*Thank you... Crouching tigress, Dragon Slayer, Evil Chibi Malik, and Hirame. You.. are.. our.......*throws down card in frustration* I WILL ***NOT*** READ SOMETHING THAT SAPPY OUT LOUD!!!!!  
  
Aaries: Khehehehe.... *pulls out gadget and points it at Chaos* Bad muse!! * pushes buton and sends Chaos to solitary confinement*   
  
In any case, I wanted her to say that you are all our inspiration!!!   
  
Angel: Yaayyy!!! that crazy beatch demoness is gone!!!!!  
  
PR: pleaseREADthisANDenjoy!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi ran past his parents, who were fighting again, and into his room where he broke down crying on his bed. He vuagely heard the front door open and slam and a car start up.   
  
"YUGI!!!" his father yelled, "WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A TRAIL OF BLOOD LEADING TO YOUR ROOM YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!" a second latter the door was kicked in by his father who seemed to be the only one left home now.   
  
Yugi wimperdthen answered. "T..two men at..acked m..me. on m..m..my w..ay h..h..home..." Yugi stutterd out, haveing twice as many problems talking as usual.   
  
"Then clean that shit up!!!" his father growled. "Then clean the rest of the fucking house."   
  
Yugi nodded and headed to the bathroom in search of the first aid kit. He didnt realize that his father had followed him untill he turned on the light and saw his father in the mirro. seeing the look on his fathers face Yugi droped the roll of guaze he had just picked up and started wimpering in fear.   
  
**~~~~~***~~~~~**  
  
Aaries: HFS!!!!! WTF was that?!?!?!?!?  
  
Chaos: Nice, this is much worse than in the trapper keeper of doom, in there he wasnt going to be raped.   
  
Angel: Is that what happens next? it was a little vuage there.   
  
Aaries: *blushing* Yes, but I refuse to write that out in any way!!! I dont feel comphortable writing that kind of thin.   
  
Chaos: Have it your way....   
  
PR: backto thefic now!!!!  
  
**~~~~~***~~~~~**  
  
Bakura found a good meal that doubled as clothing and was wearing black jeans, a black silk shirt embroiderd with dark blue patterns and a black vest topping it all. Yami found him twenty minuts after leaving Yugi. Bakura had done the same thing as Yami, and took the memorys of his victem so knew about as much of this world as Yami did.   
  
Marrik too had fed and taken information and now wore a lavender shirt with gold accents and khaki pants with lots of gold chains and jewlery. (((like in the anime!)))  
  
Deciding that they would serch for Seto now, the Vampires split up agreeing to meet the next day at dawn in the cluster of trees where they split up.   
  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
Yugi went to school verry early the next morning, hopeing to get there before the bullies did. He couldnt run, but he did move as fast as he could and when he ran into someone quickly picked himself up off the ground "G..gom..en... s..sorr.ry..." Yugi stutterd fearfully.   
  
"It's no problem at all." a deep purring voice said and Yugi looked up into crimson eyes framed by gold. Looking away before he was caught in those eyes forever, Yugi hurried past to get to school, every step painfull as hell. Unbeknownst to him, the crimson eyes watched him in concern as he made his way down the street, ready to kill who ever had touched him to hurt him so.   
  
Yugi made it to school without incident, and quietly sliped into the nurses ofice. Waiting patiently, yugi watched the woman finish filing whatever she was working on before she turned to him asking in a perky voice, "How can I help you today?"   
  
"I...I g..got hur..t la...last nn...night.." Yugi told her.   
  
"Well come in here, maybee there is something I can do to help you." she said brightly. Taking Yugis outer shool jaket off, and seeing the red stained area around the wound on Yugis shoulder hissed in sympathy pain. "Oh, dear god what happend???" she said, "No first get that shirt off. It probably needs to be cleaned. You said this happend last night?" Yugi nodded. "Then why didnt your parents or guardian take you to the hospital then?" she asked when the shirt was off and she was wiping it clean with guaze and alchohol.   
  
"W..wer..nt hh..home.." Yugi lied.   
  
"Well then you should have gone to a neibor." she said pressing an absorbant patch on it. "Hold this here, I'm going to get Principal Parak to take you to the hospital, and that is pre determined. If you try to leave while I'm away, I'll see to it that you are put in detention for the rest of the year." she said leaving to make her way to the ofice.   
  
**~~~~~**~~~~~**  
  
Aaries: Thats it!!! next part Jou -kun meets with Malik and Ryou!!! Review if you want to see!!!! 


	4. chapter Four

Aaries: wow!!! this may not be the one that got the most reviews but its the only one i have the most typed on....   
  
Chaos: please enjoy if your still reading our stuff.   
  
Angel: yea, nothing so bad happens this chapter, but its also our only pre typed chapter too....   
  
PR: PLEASE-ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou stood with his back against the wall, holding his books protectively infront of him as the ring of bullies around him leerd, laughed, and made rude mean coments.   
  
"Awwww... little girly boy afraid of us?" the leader, Honda, said stepping even closer. It was well known that Ryou was one of Honda's favorett punching bags, along with Yugi and Malik. Desperatly, Ryou tried to dodge around the thugs dropping his books in the process. One of the thugs grabed ryou by the arm and threw him back to the wall. Honda aproached him then and punched him hard in the face busting Ryou's lip. "I dont think so!" he said getting ready to throw another punch.   
  
"BACK OFF!!" A carfully measured heavily accented voice said. Turning, Honda saw Malik beind him and his thugs looking ready for a fight.   
  
"Or what, Ishthar? there aint nothin you can do to us." Honda said. With that, one of his thugs threw Malik against the wall by Ryou and all of them closed in to beat up on the Egyptain boy.   
  
"Wats all dis den?" a heavily accented and verry cocky voice said.   
  
"Stay out of this Katsuya!!" Honda growled.   
  
"Not on your life Hitiro." Jou said. "I don like to see some punks beaten up on people who don deserve it."   
  
"You dont scare us, Katsuya." Honda said, and for the moment he and his thugs were ignoring the egypain and british boys and focusing on Jou who had a rep as a fighter.   
  
Big mistake.   
  
Throwing themselves at the blond, the six of them soon found themselves running away from the superior skills of the accomplished street fighter. *(*no, not meant as ANYTHING at all*)* As they ran wimpering like the cowards they were, Jou turned to Ryou who was trying to help Malik up.   
  
"You'se alright?" he asked going over to help.   
  
"I'm fine, but they got Malik pretty bad and he is coughing up blood." Ryou said, trying to hold his friend up.  
  
"That aint good! Look, I can give yas a ride on my bike," Jou said, pointing to where he left his motorcycle. "but I can only take one person at a time. Would you be ok waiting for the next ride?"   
  
"I'm not hurt and can walk the rest of the way, but please take Malik, he cant hardly stand right now Katsuya-san." Ryou said.   
  
"No problem, and just call me Jou." the blond said, helping support Malik.   
  
"I'm fine!!! I will walk!!" Malik said determinedly trying to stand up, then doubleing over coughing blood again.   
  
"Not like that you aint. Stop fighting and come on." Jou said. As soon as Malik was on Jou started the bike and before he left Ryou told him to make sure Malik actualy went to the nurses ofice as he was apt to try to sneak away.   
  
As soon as they were gone, Ryou gatherd up he and Maliks books and continued on his way, oblivious to the olive eyes watching him.  
  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
Bakura watched the blond join the fray and defeat the ones harming the inocents and was glad. He easily recognised His Hikari by the verry distinctive white hair and demure atitude. If he had been hurt there would have been some dead teenagers down there.   
  
Bakura turned away, trying to ignore the pain iside at knowing his Light was down there but to go to him now would cause so much pain to the boy.   
  
"You have found inocents?" Seto asked from behind him.   
  
"Hikari's." Bakura said, his quiet voice filled with pain.  
  
"I know." Seto said, and for an isntant, Bakura heard the pain there and knew Seto was in the same way as he was. "Come on. I suppose Yami will be looking for me now."  
  
"Yes." Bakura said simply. "This way." Bakura led Seto to the place he was supposed to meet Yami and Marrik in about an hour.   
  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
PR: NOW-GO-REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HURRY-UP-NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. chapter Five

Aaries: heres the promised update!!! ^____^   
  
Chaos: WTF!!! You've had this typed for the last month, why the hell did you wait so long to post it!!!!  
  
Angel: who cares? its up, PLEASE dont kill us....  
  
Aaries: why on earth would they do that? we ask that every chapter, but we never recieved a death threat.  
  
Angel: well they wont kill us 'cause they want more fic to read, but we ask that as a kind of.... ritual, set pattern, thing thats done for continuety.... *Is desperatly looking for the word*   
  
Chaos: Tradition?   
  
Angel: that works too, though I know there must be another word for it....  
  
Aaries: Like anyone reads this anyways.... Please enjoy the fic.  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
Jou helped Malik, who was coughing up a lot of blood, to the nurses ofice and decided to wait with him when he saw the look of rebelion in the egyptains eyes.   
  
"M..ma..lik?" A verry soft voice asked from just inside the nurses ofice.   
  
"Yugi?" Malik asked limping into the smaller corded off room despite the fact that the nurse usualy said who could go back there and who couldnt. "What are you doing in here?" he asked, then he saw Yugi's wound. "Danm..." he hissed. Jou's eyes hardend at the sight of the bruises and dried blood on Yugi's torso. "What...?" Malik began, then looking closely at Yugis face stoped.   
  
"What happend?" Jou asked.  
  
"I... w..was a..ata..cked ll..las..st n..igh..t." Yugi stammerd out.  
  
"Who did it?" Malik asked, and to Jou seemed like just a concened friend. Then Malik continued. "I'll gut them!!!!"   
  
Yugi shook his head and mutterd something about he didnt see them. Malik looked at his friend again and saw something that Jou couldnt reliably identify. "Something else happend too." Malik stated limping closer to Yugi. "What was it?" he asked putting his hand on his friends uninjured shoulder.   
  
Yugi's face schrunched up in represed pain, sadness, and anger before he leaned into Malik who flinched but held his friend as he cried. It was a moment latter that the school nurse returned with Mr.Parak, the shcool principal.   
  
"Oh!" she said upon seeing the two extra boys in the room. "Are you his friends?" she asked.  
  
"Kinda.." Jou started, but was cut off by Malik.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Malik said sitting down by Yugi who was drying his tears and trying to stop crying.   
  
"Its good to see he has friends who can help him." she said. "Now Mark, this is the boy who needs stiches." She said to the pricipal. "His parents arent home, I already called both home and work numbers, and I wont stich him up."  
  
"I can give him a ride to the hospital, and wait with him, but it would be better if it was someone he knew or family." Mr. Parak said.   
  
"Excuse me sir, but my sister knows him well and might be able to take him." Malik said, then started coughing again sending blood into the hand that coverd his mouth. That caught the nurses attention.   
  
"Lay back now!" she said, pushing the boy to a laying position with his legs dangling. Quickly and eficiently she unbuttond his school jacket and started probing the ribs benieth the white shirt. Malik hissed sevseral times and started coughing once though the nurse was being as gentle as she could be. Sighing she turned to him again. "What is your last name?" she asked then ataining it promptly went to the computer to look up the numbers for his legal guardian. Leaving the room for a moment to call Ishizu, she asked pricipal Parak to watch them and make sure that the injured ones didnt move.   
  
Principal Parak on the other hand was glareing at Jou, who twiddled his fingers nervously under his intense gaze. "Katsuya-san, may I ask why you were with Mr.Isthar when we arived?" he asked icely.   
  
"I was helpen him." Jou said.   
  
"Im not sure I believe you." Mr.Parak said. "You transfered here last month as a trouble case, and I have yet to see any reason to believe you to be trustworthy."  
  
"He's telling the truth sir." Malik said. It was well known in the ofice that Malik too was a problem case, if only because he tried to defend his friends all of the time. He was also known to be verry honest.   
  
"Verry well. But if I find out anything to the contrary..." the principal let the threat hang. By then the nurse was back.   
  
"I managed to contact the boys sister, Ishizu, and she said that yes she would be able to take them to the hospital. She should be here in a few minuts." the nurse said, then turned to Jou. "Are you injured to?"she asked and Jou shook his head. "Then I suggest you get to class, the bell rings in ten minuts."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Jou said and was leaving when Malik said, "Hey Jou." he said it quietly but Jou turned to him anyways. "Could you look out for Ryou today?"   
  
"Sure, no problem." Jou said. He kept his word too and made sure that Ryou wasnt used as a punching bag or anything.   
  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**   
  
Yugi and Maliks trip to the hospital was verry intresting to say the least(*A.N. but we arent Typing it!!!*), and the doctors were particularly intrested in the fact that both of the boys had abnormaly thick blood,in fact thrice as thick as normal, but seemed to be funtioning fine despite that. They wanted to take more samples of their blood to examine, but Ishizu forbade it and as soon as the doctors patched Maliks cracked ribs and stiched Yugis wound closed, took them to her house to rest. She knew that the boys would be as good as new in just a few days, but she would try to take it on herself to make sure that the boys didnt push themselves to hard while they had to recuperate.   
  
Ryou on the other hand was verry worried when Jou told him that Malik and Yugi both were going to the hospital, tough he wasnt reasured when Jou said he would stick with him through the day.   
  
~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
Aaries: wow... I just realized that We swiched back and forth between the american and japanese honerary forms.   
  
Chaos: Whatever! it gives a story personality.   
  
Angel: Please read and review!!^___________^   
  
PR: *is still happy with cheesewheel* 


End file.
